


Debriefing

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Tag for 1.02 - The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic I found, summary says it all - it's very short!

When Sam reached his car, having carefully locked his rifle away in the Armory, he wasn’t altogether surprised to find G leaning against the passenger door.

“Problem, G?” he asked as he used the remote to unlock the doors and stowed his bag in the trunk.

G shrugged a little. “No problem,” he said. “I was just thinking that Kensi wasn’t the only one who shot a man today. And while I may not be able to offer chili dogs from Pinks, I thought you might appreciate a debriefing of your own.”

Sam noticed the slight pause before G said “debriefing” and smirked to himself. It seemed his partner had some adrenaline left over from the incident on the golf course and was looking for a way to deal with it. He crowded G against the side of the car, pressing their hips together and leaning in to kiss him hard, security cameras be damned. If Hetty *was* still around, she’d probably appreciate the show.

When Sam pulled back, he smirked at the whimper G gave and the way his partner’s body leaned forward, seeking his still. He waited patiently until G lifted heavy eyelids to blink at him, pleased at the way black had eclipsed the blue of G’s eyes.

“We’ll continue this debriefing at my place,” Sam told him, once he had G’s attention.

“Ri-right,” G stuttered, peeling himself away from the car long enough to open the door and fall into the passenger seat.

Sam circled around to the driver’s side, quickly buckling up and starting the engine, and then waiting patiently for G to fasten his seatbelt before pulling out of the parking lot. He maintained a steady speed as he headed for home, because there was no way he wanted his evening to be spoiled by some over-zealous traffic cop. Besides, he had too many tickets as it was, getting another was a sure-fire way to make Hetty mad, especially when he didn’t have a case to use as an excuse for his driving. Taking his time also had the added bonus of making sure G stayed at a steady simmer all the way home, which was sure to lead to fireworks once they were safely indoors.


End file.
